1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular wall panels, and, more particularly, to wall panels with a wireway for power or data cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modular wall panel assembly, also known as a partition or divider, is used in an office environment to define and separate work stations for individual workers. Such a wall panel assembly typically includes a wall panel with a wireway located at the bottom of the wall panel. The wireway is used to carry an electrical distribution harness which connects with an electrical distribution harness in an adjacent wall panel assembly. Electrical power may thus be distributed to the individual work stations through the electrical harness assemblies located in the modular wall panel assemblies.
With a typical wall panel assembly, the electrical distribution harness is manufactured as a separate and distinct component with its own casing, connectors and attachment brackets. The attachment brackets typically include holes therein through which screws or the like extend to fasten the electrical distribution harness assembly to the bottom side of the wall panel to which the wireway is attached. This is a relatively time consuming process. Additionally, an installer may be required to kneel or lay on the floor in order to install the electrical distribution harness within the wireway and screw the distribution harness to the bottom end of the wall panel. This can be uncomfortable for some installers, and even nearly impossible to accomplish for other installers.
For the above reasons, installers sometimes do not take the necessary time to properly attach an electrical distribution harness to the bottom end of a corresponding wall panel. Although this does not affect the electrical integrity of the system, it is not a desirable installation practice.
What is needed in the art is a wall panel assembly with an electrical distribution system which must be installed by an installer in a particular way within the wireway of the wall panel. What is further needed in the art is a wireway in a wall panel assembly, including both the structural supports and electrical distribution system, which is simpler and less expensive to manufacture, and easier to install.